The Intoxicating Dance of Love
by dragonfly-child
Summary: Ron and Hermione find love when Ron discovers that she is a ballet dancer, but someone else has their eye on Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ron and Hermione find love when Ron discovers that she is a ballet dancer, but someone else has their eye on Hermione.........  
  
Rated R for language and adult themes.  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, any other characters, blah blah blah, J K Rowling does blah blah blah  
  
- - -  
  
The Intoxicating Dance of Love  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Harry! Why did you have to drag me to some ballet performance! You know I'll just end up falling asleep!" the 20 year old Ron Weasley complained as he followed Harry Potter though the crowd of people standing outside of the theater in Hogsmeade and into it. Harry decided not to hear Ron's complaint. "HARRY! LISTEN TO ME! I could be out at a party or doing something else!" But again Harry chose to ignore Ron as they entered the theater lobby. "HARRY! Why aren't you listening to me?" Ron asked angrily to Harry's back as he followed him into the theater.  
  
The entrance they had came in through lead to the back of the theater, letting them gaze down at the rows upon rows of people and the stage that was deserted with the red curtain down. The theater was huge, and very crowded. There had to be five thousand people there, at least.  
  
"Harry!" Ron started, but he was cut off by his friend who suddenly swung himself around and faced Ron with a face filled with rage.  
  
"RON! FIRST OF ALL, I'M NOT DRAGGING YOU TO THIS DANCE, SECOND OF ALL, LAST NIGHT DIDN'T YOU HEAR THAT HERMIONE TOLD US SHE WANTED US TO BE HERE? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO WATCH A BALLET?" Harry shouted.  
  
Ron froze and stared at his friend. He had forgotten that last night they had been at Harry's house having a few butterbeers and Hermione had told them she wanted them to come to this ballet, and gave them both the tickets. Ron had been a bit tipsy from the few butterbeers he had drank that night at Harry's house and he guessed that he needed a bit of reminding from Harry, but he was embarrassed that he had to be reminded by Harry here and with him so angry.  
  
"Sorry mate, lets just find our seats and look for Hermione." Ron said dropping the subject, feeling a very embarrassed feeling at the bottom of his stomach as he gazed around the theater that was swarming with thousands of people.  
  
After finding the seat numbers that were on their tickets, they found that Hermione's seat had already been taken...but not by Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me-" Harry said tapping the wizard's shoulder who was occupying Hermione's seat. "This seat is our friends--" The man swung around, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ron blurted angrily.  
  
"For your information, Weasley, I've come here to see a ballet, I do so wonder how a Weasley like you got tickets to this performance, it was practically sold out the first day, tickets were very expensive as well." Malfoy sneered back at Ron.  
  
Ron glared at Malfoy as he felt he clenched his fists, feeling his fingernails about to dig into his palm.  
  
Harry was silent and didn't say anything, but Ron could see Harry's anger boiling up.  
  
"Tell me Potter, who's seat am I taking?" Malfoy asked harshly.  
  
"Just let me see your damn ticket and see if this is the right seat, Malfoy." Ron spat. Malfoy grinned and reached for the ticket in his back pocket and then handed it to Ron. Ron read the ticket, he was in the right seat. Ron felt his ears turn scarlet with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Happy now, Weasley?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Ron didn't respond and him and Harry took their seats, deciding to forget about Malfoy. Where was Hermione? She said that she would meet them there at the theater at their seats. Great. This night was going to be completely ruined, there was no point in staying now if Hermione wasn't here.  
  
Suddenly, the house lights dimmed and the chatter of the people in the theater stopped. "Do you think Hermione is alright?" Ron heard Harry his quietly to Ron. Ron perfectly knew that Hermione was known for her always being on time. Never would she be late.........unless something horrible happened. What if Malfoy did something to her, and took her ticket. His mind raced with so many horrible thoughts as he turned his gaze onto Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was reading the program for the show silently, and then he turned his head up to talk to a woman with dirty blonde hair who just sat down next to him. He took his gaze away from Malfoy and onto the empty stage.  
  
Harry repeated his question again but a bit louder this time.  
  
Ron started to panic and shifted anxiously in his seat. His stomach felt like it did a flip and many other acrobatic tricks. "I- I dunno Harry I just hope she's okay." Ron said.  
  
The stage lit up, the curtain opened and swift joyful music began to play.  
  
Ballerina's came prancing onto stage, dancing around in their frilly pink tutu's, but Ron couldn't pay attention, he was too busy worrying about Hermione. He wanted to just get up and scream her name in the silence of the theater. Just screaming that she had to come back to him, making sure she wasn't lost.  
  
Sometimes he thought he was too protective of Hermione, ever since his 4th year at Hogwarts did he notice that he liked her. No, not liked her, loved her. Ever since that Krum son of a bitch went to the Yule Ball with her.  
  
Ron's mind snapped back to reality as he stared at the ballerinas who pranced about the stage. Then suddenly, the music came to a complete halt and the dancers had leaped their way off stage, leaving it completely empty.  
  
And then.........the music started again. A slow gloomy song, and then she came. A slender young woman twirled slowly onto the stage. Wearing a crimson corset and a feathery matching scarlet skirt, that spun with her as she twirled. Her hair chocolate brown, pulled up in a bun. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, and they caught Ron in a trance. He knew this woman. He knew her too well. It was Hermione Granger.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her as she pranced, spun, dove, glided, and twisted around the stage by herself to the melancholy dark music. Her dance was intoxicating, every time she jumped or pirouetted he wanted more. Wanted her to do more and more. Wanted her to twist and turn until the end of time came.  
  
But alas, the music soon stopped and Hermione walked gracefully off the stage. Ron was frozen to his seat.  
  
"Ron-" he heard whispered from Harry "Was that.........Hermione?"  
  
"Hermione-" Ron managed to say softly. He was shaking. He needed her more. He couldn't take it, it felt as if he were about to explode.  
  
"I never knew Hermione was a dancer-" Harry buzzed. But that was it, Ron sprung up and bolted up and ran out of the theater into the empty lobby and out the theater doors, Harry right behind him, and also another man, that the two did not notice.  
  
"RON!" He heard Harry scream behind him as the spring night's cool breeze brushed his face. He shivered and the feeling lingered within him. He had to get backstage to see her, there had to be a door that led to backstage, a door that lead to Hermione. "RON, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Harry shrieked as he ran after Ron as he ran down an alleyway looking for a back entrance.  
  
"I NEED TO FIND HERMIONE!" Ron screamed behind him.  
  
"What the fuck Ron?" Harry screamed at him furiously grabbing Ron by his shirt, making him stop.  
  
"I need to talk to Hermione, it's important!" Ron spat at Harry.  
  
"This has to wait till after the show Ron, look, Hermione told me how much she wanted you to see this, you can't just leave-"  
  
"Harry? Ron? What are you two doing out here?" a soft voice came from behind them in the alleyway. Ron swung around, it was Hermione, still in her costume from her dance. The moonlight made her dark eyes sparkle. Ron was taken away.'  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked right back to Hermione, choosing not to answer what she questioned the two of them.  
  
"Oh, the back entrance is here, I just came out to get some air from my dance-"  
  
"Hermione." Ron said speechlessly. "You were beautiful, you are beautiful, oh your dance........." he walked closer to Hermione, pulling her into a close embrace. "It completely took my breath away." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione smiled, giggling slightly.  
  
"How come you never told me you danced?" Ron asked.  
  
"I-I wanted to make it a-a surprise........." Hermione stuttering and faulting with her words.  
  
"Dance for me." Ron hissed into her ear. It made her jump slightly with surprise.  
  
"Ron!" She giggled.  
  
Harry loudly cleared his throat.  
  
The two turned away from each other and at their friend who was staring at the ground. "We best get back in the theater, Ron" Harry said.  
  
"Only if you want to, I know you guys probably don't want to stick around. My dance is over, so you guys are allowed to leave, I'm leaving myself anyway." Hermione said, pulling herself out of Ron's grasp. "You two are welcome to come to my house for a drink." she added. Ron had noticed she was pulling at a loose thread in her skirt and twisting it around her index finger.  
  
"As much as I'd love to Hermione, I had made plans with Ginny tonight, sorry." Harry said running his hands through his hair.  
  
"What about you Ron?" Hermione asked, a smiled twisting onto her lips.  
  
"I'd love to." Ron said quietly to her, grinning at her elegant face. Her smile grew happier and her eyes seemed to sparkle more.  
  
"I'd best be on my way then." Harry said abruptly, "Bye guys, talk to you later." he added jogging out of the alleyway, leaving Ron and Hermione alone together in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Let me get changed and we'll be on our way as well." Hermione said, but Ron took her in his grasp again. Ron took his face and brought it closer to hers.  
  
"Why get changed? I love the way you look right now." He murmured, wrapping his hands around her waist and bringing it closer to his. Hermione let out a faint giggle. He filled up the remaining space between them and hungrily kissed her lips, moaning with pleasure into her mouth. He made sure that she knew he wanted to do this to her for so long. He felt her lips curve into a smile as he kissed her. She ran her hands down his neck and down his chest, groaning. Ron was angry at his shirt, he wanted Hermione to be touching his bare chest with her hands. The kiss was intoxicating, and he wanted more as they broke apart, because both of them were running short on air.  
  
Hermione stared up at Ron happily she murmured "I need to get my bag at least." a bit taken away from the exhilarating kiss. Ron, Letting one arm free from her waist, he took his wand out of his pocket and muttered "Accio bag" and Hermione bag came soaring though the air into his hands.  
  
"I can't walk home in my ballet shoes! They'll get ruined!" Hermione laughed snuggling her head into Ron's neck, kissing it softly. The kiss on his neck shivers down his whole body, making him shudder slightly. He put his arm back around her waist and pulled her even closer then she was before.  
  
"Who said you were walking home?" he asked, smirking furtively. She removed her head from his neck and stared up at him confusingly. Suddenly, he slid one of his arms up onto her back, and one down under her knee's, and hoisted her up. "I'm carrying you" he purred into her ear.  
  
"Oh Ron!" She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his into another drugging kiss, full of desire and love.  
  
But soon enough Ron brought his lips away from hers. "How can I get us to your house if I'm snogging you madly?" he asked laughing.  
  
"I don't care, I need you." She moaned placing her head against his chest, her arms still around his neck.  
  
"Come on Hermione, can't you wait five minutes, I'll run," Ron said, he couldn't wait till they were in her apartment, which was in the town of Hogsmeade, and he was glad of that for once.  
  
"Alright-" She whispered closing her eyes, and with that, Ron started to jog out of the alleyway and onto the empty streets of Hogsmeade, with Hermione tightly in his arms, even if something horrible had happened right then and right now, nothing could make him let go of Hermione.  
  
But someone was looming in the darkness, someone was watching the pair kiss, a certain man with blonde hair, and gray eyes.  
  
- - -  
  
MWAHAHAHA THE PLOT SHALL THICKEN! 


	2. Chapter 2

Glad you all liked my story ^_^  
  
THIS STORY IS MAKING MY BITE MY NAILS!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!? The more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the happier I am the faster I update ^_~  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron carefully dropped Hermione on her bed, as they kissed passionately together. He fell on Hermione and pressed his waist into hers, making her moan as she felt his reaction against her thigh.  
  
Ron sucked on Hermione's neck and she let out a groan of bliss, running her hands through Ron's hair, and wrapping her legs around his waist, making him mutter her name. He started to kiss her lower and lower, down her chest, until the cut of her ballet costume got in his way of the trail of kisses he was leaving. Without breaking the kisses he was giving her upper chest, he reached for a strap of her corset and slid it down her arm, letting him gaze at one of her breasts. Just the sight of it sent tingles down his spine.  
  
Just then, Hermione pulled herself away from Ron, pulling the strap in it's proper place on her shoulder, covering her breast back up, but then Ron thought, was her shoulder the proper place for this strap? Or was it off of Hermione's body. He started to feel confused with himself, and dropped the thought.  
  
"I can't do this." She whispered, at first Ron thought she was talking to him, but then noticed she was talking to herself. "I'm not ready, I'm not good enough, I just can't." She mumbled turning away from Ron on the bed, back facing him. God, even looking at from behind her she looked gorgeous in her scarlet dress and light pink pointe ballet shoes.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, placing his head on her shoulder. She made an audible sigh and put her arms on his.  
  
"Ron, I'm a v--" she paused, catching herself from spilling something to Ron. "I just can't do this, I love you and all, maybe we shouldn't go this far yet."  
  
Ron was pouting on the inside, kicking himself too, maybe he just should have carried Hermione home and just had a drink with her. But yet again, he did get the impression that this is what she wanted when they were in the alleyway snogging.  
  
"Hermione, you can tell me anything, I love you.........please, I won't tell anyone, I don't want you to be upset with me--"  
  
"I'm not upset with you, love, and I won't be, I love you with all my heart, Ron. I've loved you since I was thirteen years old, and nothing could take my love away from you, it's just--" she took in a large amount of air, and then exhaled it.  
  
"Your keeping something from me." Ron whispered into her ear and then nibbling on her ear lobe.  
  
"I'm a bloody virgin Ron." She mumbled. Ron continued to nibble her ear. The way she kissed him, the way she touched him.........it didn't seem like she was, but he didn't really care much. "And I'm afraid." "Afraid I'll get hurt or afraid I'll disappoint you--" Hermione said quietly.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Hermione, and I promise I won't, and how could someone like you disappoint me?" Ron whispering in her ear.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're a virgin, Hermione." Ron said, pulling her body closer to his. "I'll always love you."  
  
They two sat in silence for a few moments until Ron heard Hermione yawn slightly. She must have been drowsy from her dance that night.  
  
"You sleepy?" he asked letting go of her and crawling around on the bed so he was in front of Hermione, facing her. He noticed her eyes were drooping, and her head was sagging.  
  
She nodded, without making any sound or moving.  
  
"You must be tired from dancing. God Hermione, you're beautiful."  
  
She smiled faintly, crawling closer to Ron and huddling into him.  
  
"I love you." she said tranquilly, as Ron placed his hand on her head, and then on the bun on that was put up tidily on the back of her head. He took out the bobby pins holding it up, which let her long brown hair. Ron got a bit frustrated when he saw it was in a ponytail, but he enjoyed just staring at her silky brown hair go down her back. He then took the crimson ribbon that was keeping her hair up out. Letting her lengthy hair fall freely. He adored her hair.  
  
"I love you too." Ron said burrowing his face into her hair, the way it smelled made him shiver with happiness.  
  
"Please don't leave me." She muttered half asleep. "Promise you'll stay with me."  
  
"I promise I will." Ron said, still burrowed in her hair.  
  
After a few minutes, Ron made sure Hermione was sound asleep. He let her lay down on a pillow and took of her pointe ballet shoes that were still on her feet. He then pulled the navy blue comforter over her, and she stirred a little. Afraid she was going to wake up, he mumbled comforting words into her ear until she stopped moving, and continued her peaceful sleep.  
  
He then got himself under the blankets and bed sheets with Hermione and held her in his arms for a while, until he soon drifted into a sleep.  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.........  
  
What was that damn annoying sound, disturbing Ron from his sleep.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.........  
  
"Oh, make the damn noise go away." Ron muttered into his pillow. Angry at whatever it was that woke him up.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-.........Ron decided to ignore the noise for a while, and he focused his attention someplace else.  
  
Then he felt someone stir next to him, he remembered last night he had fallen asleep with her, it took him a few minutes to get that back in his head. He opened his eyes and found Hermione on her side, stirring, but still with her eyes shut. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Like an angel. It made him grin with joy. He imagined himself married to Hermione, doing this everyday with her.........it didn't seem so bad.  
  
Hermione yawned loudly, stretching her arms, making them hit the headboard of the bed.  
  
"Damn." she swore noiselessly.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Ron said smiling. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. And she froze, staring uncomfortably at Ron's chest. Ron glanced down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"Damn. Hermione, I'm sorry." he said rapidly, jumping out of bed, which caused Hermione to yelp and sit up in bed, her eyes open wide with shock. He realized he was in his boxers. "SHIT! HERMIONE, I'M SORRY, THIS IS HOW I SLEEP, SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN-- I DON'T WANT TO--" Ron pleaded loudly over the goddamn beeping noise that wouldn't shut up.  
  
Hermione suppressed a giggled. "It's alright! It's alright!" She said. "Just turn off the alarm clock, please!"  
  
Ron stared at Hermione. "What the fuck is an alarm clock?" he asked.  
  
Hermione let out a laugh. "It's a muggle thing, here, let me show." She said as she crawled cat like out of the covers of the bed, not caring if she still had her ballet costume on. The way she crawled sent shivers through his body, but he tried to hide that he was enjoying the way she moved.  
  
She stepped out of bed and picked up the clock on the table besides her bed. It was a strange clock to Ron. It must have been one of those muggle electric ones. Ron discovered that this was the thing that was making all the frustrating beeping sounds. Hermione pressed a button and the beeping stopped. "Thank God." Ron sighed happily.  
  
"Yeah.........the sound does get annoying, but it does wake you up." Hermione said placing the clock back down on the table.  
  
"It's 8:06" Hermione stated. "I think I'll go take a shower--"  
  
"8:06?!" Ron screamed. "HOLY FUCK, I HAVE TO BE AT THE MINISTRY BY 8:30!"  
  
"Well hurry then!" Hermione said, picking Ron's random articles off the floor and handing them to him, "Go apperate to your house, get a shower, and get to work!"  
  
"What?" Ron said chuckling. "No goodbye kiss?" Ron asked, attempting to make himself look like his was pouting.  
  
"Oh course you get a goodbye kiss!" Hermione giggled as the two pressed their lips together.  
  
"Bye love, come over my place at five o clock, I'll be waiting!" Ron said grinning at Hermione, he saw her smile back at him and then hand his clothes to him. Then he left.  
  
- - -  
  
Thanks to.........  
  
demon-of-angle: trying to write as fast as I can! The truth is........I always promise myself I'll finish a story.........AND I NEVER DO! Let's home I'm determined enough to finish this one, cause I think I actually have a good plot ^_^  
  
Katerz: actually Kate, this story was inspired by the Spring Show you invited me to ^_^ BE PROUD KATE, YOU HELPED ME WRITE SOMETHING THAT I ACTUALLY THINK IS GOOD!  
  
Ron Lover12: I take my time when I write.........but I usually write these stories late at night when no one can bother me on the computer, luckily I'm on Spring Break ^_^  
  
Fairyprincess19: Ron and Hermione are my favorite ship ^_^ Same with Draco/Ginny, and James/Lily. I have some stories that I wrote with the other ships besides R/H. But I can't think of any ideas........actually, I wrote all the way up to chapter 15 on my L/J fic "When your Loving the Enemy" But then I realized I can't make up my own characters with out making them Mary-Sue's *sigh* oh well I'm blabbing, quite sorry ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
Adrienne: I'm glad I had you on the edge of your seat.........JUST PLEASE DON'T FALL OFF! Tee hee, j/k, in a hyper mood as I'm thanking all my reviewers ^_^  
  
GryffindorGoddess2828: yes, in this story, I did make Draco the one with his eye on Hermione. But I won't say if Ron and Hermione end up together *shifty eyes* I usually think that Draco isn't a cruel bastard, and he's really soft and everything.........I just love him. But that's just me reading in between the lines of Harry Potter, but what I like about his character is that you can either make him evil, or soft, and it wouldn't really matter. But if you make Neville really daring, it just wouldn't seem right. Like.........okay, I read this fanfic where Neville was drunk and he was touching Hermione, in very inappropriate places, it just made me all not feeling right. RON SHOULD HAVE! Lol I dunno. Thanks for reviewing! And sorry I've been blabbing ^_^ NOT A ONE SHOT, LOVE!  
  
Mary: Thanks for reading my story even though you don't enjoy R/H.........thanks for not reviewing also ._. Lol, if I ever do make a good Lily James fic, I'll give it to you, and make a character based on you fall in love with Sirius, how about that? That is.........if I think of a plot with Lily and James in it.........LET ME FINISH UP THIS STORY FIRST! 


End file.
